Never Again
by im.sena
Summary: Sho is dating renowned actress, Katsumi Ito is he plannning on making Kyoko jealous? just when Kyoko starts a new movie with Ren?first skip beat fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat :Never Again

Summary: Sho is dating renowned actress, Katsumi Ito is he planning on making Kyoko jealous? Just when Kyoko starts a new movie with Ren? First skip beat fanfic!! Based a little bit on the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson..

Author's Note: OK! Well I have neglected a lot of stuff but I never really quit on things so I'm rewriting this story. Well guys reasons why it took me so long is that I forgot the rest of my story because of being able to delete documents after 60days so I got chapter 5 deleted. Ya sucks… .' so I haven't forgotten so here is my retake of this chapter.(Trust me English class had been a pain and led me to make better storytelling/head full of stinking grammar HW.)

_

* * *

_

I made a mistake by choosing to love that dork..I'll never love him again...'I'm in the middle of throwing away my past!!!' "Because of you I lost an important emotion!!!" I was so naive..I was the most stupidest woman in the whole world...Never Again Sho.. Never again...

Chapter 1

So your dating?

Meanwhile at LME...

After the filming of Dark Moon, Kyoko became slightly more famous and her relationship with Ren seemed more different...and Sho didn't seem to bother her mind as much...until now...

In a Cafeteria Lobby

"Hmm, should I get the salad or the soup", pondered Kyoko.

As she drinks her water the TV turned on to Sho Fuwa singing his newest hit single "Shine On".

'Gyokaku… ato… hoshi…'

_Catch a star_

Shine on!

'Goshujin hikari'

_Your light_

'Kokuji kyohaku~'

_resembling the stars_

_( attempt to making a song on the spot xP)_

"KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was an awesome performance of Sho-kun~!" cheered the adoring fans.

"_Fantastic performance as I was about to announce is you are dating_!!!!!!!!" applauded the host from the gossip network...

"WHAT??" gagged Kyoko as she spat out the rest of her water, the very thought shocked her mind wondering who the 'lucky lady is'.

"_Yes it appears he's dating Katsumi Ito the renowned Movie star_!!!" then the network changed to an interview with Sho and his new girlfriend.

"_So Sho is it true that you two have been dating_?" asked the interviewer.

"Yes it is...even if we have a 2-year difference" replied Sho as he held on to a woman with long blond hair, shapely petite body and brown eyes over all very beautiful.

"O stop it Sho-Chan~ I'm not that old", remarked Katsumi.

'Should have known she has huge boobs...'said Kyoko to herself eyeing Katsumi's F cup.

"_Now how did you two even go out_?" asked the interviewer even more.

"Well he asked me out in this cute cafe and even bought me this ring" replied Katsumi while holding out a huge pink diamond ring.

"Yah and after that we were together ever since" smiled Sho as he gripped his girlfriend's hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Heh that dork can be so predictable..."she said lowly as she rolled her eyes.

In that very second Kyoko was recapping events in a whirlwind and held herself back together to not attack the TV screen until she heard her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?"Spoke Kyoko.

"Miss Kyoko!! will like to see you!!"

"Sure tell him I'll be on my way."

* * *

30 minutes later...

"A leading role?" gleefully smiled Kyoko in happiness.

"Well Kyoko JM corps. Are presenting a new drama movie called Reminder of the heart, in a present-day setting about a girl who got dumped by her boyfriend and finds love in a man who she met before! It sounds romantic in deed...just to let you know I know how much you like so I thought this could be a good chance to meet him" said Mr. Sawara with a small smile.

"Ok...Mr. Sawara I'll take it!!!" yelled Kyoko with her darkened voice and trademark miniature devil spirits.

"Ok...Miss Mogami...eh let me call them now..."replied in a fear as he reached slowly for the phone...

_Meanwhile...With Ren Tsuruga..._

"Well Ren...you have another offer today but this seems a bit more exciting it's a newly expected Blockbuster hit by JM corps. Called "Reminder of the heart" they are even offering you a lead role too" said Mr. Yashiro (Ren's manager) in happiness.

"Well what genre is it?" questioned Ren with slight interest.

"Romance and Drama...why?"Asked Mr. Yashiro questionably.

"No it's nothing I'll do the role" stated Ren as he went to read a magazine 'Sho Fuwa is dating...my ex?'...'interesting she was most likely the same also...and will always be remembered as my worst girlfriend'...'Suiting...very suiting...'

With_ Sho Fuwa..._

"God...women do you have to always eat strange things?"Questioned Sho as he wrinkled his nose to see what his girlfriend was eating.

"Wha? Bug candy is so good and crunchy" stated Katsumi as she was licking a cockroach lollipop...

'Oh god I think I'm going to hurl...' thought Sho as he searched for a nearby trash can. Then his cell phone went off...

"What!!" screamed Sho?

"A movie where REN IS IN I'LL DO IT!!!" darkly replied Sho and hung up as quickly as possible.

'I'm going to show you who the coolest man in showbiz is!!' thought Sho as he conjured a plan...

"Sho...can you help me turns out the bug in the candy is still alive..."quietly mumbled Katsumi.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Sho as he reached for a magazine to kill the harmless bug but the bug crawled on top of his head as he strikes his own head by accident...

* * *

To Kyoko's Apartment

"That curse will have ought have done it that can keep that bug alive for hours" softly said Kyoko as she continued to bring a cockroach doll crawling up Sho's head or in this case a Voo Doo Doll Sho...

"MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA THIS IS FUN SHO YOU'LL SUFFER TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Kyoko in pure delight as her demons twirled in to tornados.

"Dear Kyoko is at it again"...softly said Kyoko's neighbors...

"I know dear I know" replied her husband also in fear...

* * *

To be continued!!!

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 and 3 should be up again quickly so don't fret (since im doing a ton of revising) till then cya~


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat :Never Again

Summary: Sho is dating renowned actress, Katsumi Ito is he planning on making Kyoko jealous? Just when Kyoko starts a new movie with Ren? First skip beat fanfic!! Based a little bit on the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson..

I made a mistake by choosing to love that dork...I'll never love him again...'I'm in the middle of throwing away my past!!!' "Because of you I lost an important emotion!!!" I was so naive...I was the most stupidest woman in the whole world...Never Again Sho.. Never again...

Chapter 2

Meet the movie cast!!

The movie studio JM...

Just about 12:30pm and the cast started to arrive...

"Oh!! I cannot wait!!"Sighed Kyoko as she imagined herself in another action pack movie lead and the soft feathery touch of make-up that was calling her name.

'The best news yet I haven't yet seen Sho!!'She said to herself in happiness

-But then-

"Sho lets go in now" softly replied the newly recognized Katsumi Ito...

"Sure poochy, let's get this meeting over with" as Sho pulled her by the waist.

"Well if it isn't Kyoko? Still using that hideous pink jump-suit I see what part could you possibly be aiming for in that? A janitor I assume?" eyed Sho as he stopped causally to see her reaction.

"Eww Sho-honey lets go~ being near her is creepy" cried Katsumi as she gripped to Sho like a little girl.

"Sure Poochy~" grinned Sho as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked with her.

Just when her minions was about to fly with rage and attack them... her phone went off to show a text message.

(Do you always have to look so scary?

You are a woman? Aren't you? Behind you)

"Eh?"Questioned Kyoko as she looked around her surroundings.

"Konnichiwa Kyoko-san" a very familiar voice called.

"Tsuruga-san" said Kyoko in realization.

"It's been awhile hasn't it...Kyoko?" smiled Ren

"I-I...um yes" said Kyoko in utter embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head.

"I'm guessing that was Fuwa? Am I right?" asked Ren

"Ya…" replied Kyoko as she looked at her feet.

"Look at me Kyoko I understand your frustration with him but you should really be focusing on this role more than getting revenge" implied Ren as he gazed at her.

"Alright Tsuruga-san but if he starts to question my skill I'll have no choice but to take him on" answered Kyoko.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I'll introduce myself I'm the director, Mr. Mino!!", he said as everyone gazed on his appearance of bright red hair and celadon-blue eyes, over all he looked about 2 inches shorter then Ren but with a child-like expression.

"Now that he's introduced I'm Ms. Sakuno, or otherwise known as the Make-Up Specialist!!" she said as everyone gazed from to her appearance with platinum hair and evergreen eyes. (She's about an inch taller than Kyoko)

'Wow look how gorgeous Ms. Sakuno has her make-up on!!Oh she has talent's!!!' thought Kyoko as she sighed at the sight of how big Ms. Sakuno's make-up bag is.

"Now let me get the movie roles settled!!" giggled Mr. Mino in pure excitement as he past the script around.

"Now! You will play Karou Mihoko! You will play Ryu Sugara! And as for Sho you'll play Haru Fukuwara as well as do your best as Ms. Rita Keiho!!"Screamed with full on passion.

_Character Information:_

_Karou Mihoko: lead, she is also the main character._

_Ryu Sugara: lead, he is Karou's childhood friend._

_Haru Fukuwara: Karou's ex boyfriend._

_Rita Keiho: Ex-girlfriend of Ryu._

"This story is as we know about Karou a girl that breaks up with Haru, which led to her relieving

Herself of him by finding a job as an artist's assistant where she meets Ryu. And as the story

Progress's Karou is growing in her artistic style and caught eye by Ryu where as Ryu had known her

For the longest time only the irony that Karou can't remember. I'll be expecting the fullest out of your

Performances and please start to interact with your parts. So till then we'll meet on Tuesday" smiled Mr. Mino as he took his leave.

"So you managed to show your face here huh? Amazing" smirked Sho with an aura of superiority.

"Ha I should be the one surprised!"Quickly stated Kyoko as she glared at him with electricity.

"Heh still chest less I see" pointed out Sho with bored eyes just as Kyoko glared at him with pure anger and embarrassment.

"Mr. Fuwa I would prefer if you don't taunt Miss. Mogami in such a matter...how unprofessional..."stated Ren coolly as he gripped on to Kyoko's hand leading her to her costume measuring.

"Oh and by the way glad to have you in the cast", smiled Ren as he walked away with Kyoko. (A super huge Gentlemen smile)

'DARN YOU REN TSURUGA!!!'Glared Sho as he realized how his girlfriend and the movie cast women swooned at the glance of Ren's smile.

* * *

"I'm Miss. Mizuki, Kyoko-san I'll measure your measurements Hm...Bust: 31 1/2in, waist: 24 in, hip: 33in, ok were done!" stated the costume designer as she then searched for an outfit in a huge walk-in closet. (I guessed with measurements, hehehe)

Kyoko stared at awe with all the clothing and make-up bags that she could be using and it made her excited.

"Alright Kyoko-san these are your outfits throughout the film and I'll be searching for a custom dress for you to wear for the movie premiere so for now please Kyoko-san try this outfit" she said back as she gave Kyoko a thin box, Kyoko hesitated but looked inside right away.

Inside was a long soft pink and white dress with a print of roses, along with it was a matching hair ribbon and some small matching flower jewelry. "Try it on! Kyoko-San" repeated Miss. Mizuki for the second time.

"Oh yes sorry I was in a light daze" smiled Kyoko 'it's like a Cinderella dress! It's so gorgeous even too gorgeous for me'

5 minutes later...

"Wow Kyoko-san the dress really suits you its very cute!"

Just then Ren decided to come in a bit curious about all the fuss. Just as he approached he spotted for a second as he stared at Kyoko not until his gaze was interrupted by a sudden ringing sound.

"Hello?"Spoke Ren.

'Yes Ren well this may sound a bit odd but we are having a party for you and Kyoko-San since the president is requesting you both to come..."

"Alright we'll be on our way"

-Click-

"Sorry to intrude but we have a party to intend" replied Ren in a semi-rushed tone.

"Ok" sighed Kyoko as she walked to the changing room.

"Oh don't worry just keep it! Just remember to bring it when we are shooting!"Smiled Miss. Mizuki

"Thank-you so much" cried Kyoko as she hugged her.

"Thank you again Miss. Mizuki" thanked Kyoko as she waved to the brown-haired women as she quickly made her way to Ren with her belongings.

* * *

20 minutes later...

They made their destination back to LME in a sleek limo, as the tension grew with Ren and Kyoko.

Just when Kyoko was to speak the ride was already over... when the limousine finally pulled up to the familiar LME building.

"BIG SIS!!! You made it!!" waved Maria as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hello Maria how have you been?"Smiled Kyoko as she waved back.

"Oh Ren's here too! REN!!"Said Maria again as she raced to hug Ren.

"Oof, Maria how was today?"Smiled Ren.

"Great! I was playing with the dolls that Big sister gave me!"Grinned Maria as she recalled earlier.

Turns out that Kyoko gave Maria a doll of Erika Koenji...and a new collection of Kyoko hand-made dolls...and a mouse.

"No wonder big sis is having so much fun!!She truly has magic!!"Smiled Maria as she tortured Erika with mice.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile Erika's Mansion

"Eeek!!! Where on earth are these mice coming from ah! My beautiful hair!!! Ruby! Sapphire!!Emerald!! Help me!!!"Screamed Erika as several mice crawled down her shirt.

"Don't worry miss. Erika!!!"The trio said just when they got attacked too.

* * *

"I had a blast!!"Said Maria after finishing her tale.

"Umm..Eh eh" laughed Ren with a sweat drop.

"Anyways...thank you for the delightful story Maria..What I would like to say is congratulations Ren and Kyoko!!"Grinned Lory the famous LME president.

"Thanks Mr. President" replied Kyoko.

"Now you two should work hard to make this movie a huge success!"Stated Lory as he pulled out some wine.

"We will do our best "smiled Ren.

"Good Now Kampai!!!"Shouted Lory as he made a cheer.

(Kampai means cheers by the way)

-End of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat :Never Again

Summary: Sho is dating renowned actress, Katsumi Ito is he planning on making Kyoko jealous? Just when Kyoko starts a new movie with Ren? First skip beat fanfic!! Based a little bit on the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson..

But anyways I'll try my best...please review!!

I made a mistake by choosing to love that dork..I'll never love him again...'I'm in the middle of throwing away my past!!!' "Because of you I lost an important emotion!!!" I was so naive..I was the most stupidest woman in the whole world...Never Again Sho.. Never again...

Chapter 3:

Lights! CAMERA! Make-up?

JM Movie Studio...

"Alright this script is your holy bible of an actor!"Stated Mr. Mino as he started his speech to influence the actor's role. "Not only is it the bible but you must respect the role with dignity and Pride!! Only then could all of you influence the very idea of Show biz! You must sleep, drink, eat, and sell your very soul for it!!!!Only then will this story will come to life! In our very eyes!!!"

"Umm...Mr. Mino I think you're going a bit...well extreme..."softly replied Ms. Saruno "DO NOT EVER SAY THAT!!!Acting is supposed to be serious!! That do only way we can pull off this MOVIE!!!!" yelled .

"I have full belief that this movie will be the huge!! And that only the help of these actor's and actress's can pull this off!! I have faith and passion for its success!!"Happily smiled at how much pride he had in his work.

"...I'll work hard for this role since this is a challenge even for my experience..."said Ren as he reacted very serious in this matter of conversion. ( Ren is not the greatest when it comes to the terms of love in a way...) "Well if Mr. Tsuruga agrees to works hard so will I !!"Confidently stated Kyoko in further agreement.

'Heh..Typical Tsuruga...always playing the cool guy and turn the spotlight on him...but when this movie is over I'll be known as a better singer and actor the 'coolest guy in show biz''

"Now take this script and have about 120 pages memorized by today!!!"

"Mr. Mino!!!" yelled Ms. Saruno.

"Fine..Fine just read Act 1!!!"

* * *

With Kyoko...(she's in a practice room)

"Ok let's start reading..Act 1...Break up... why does it sound familiar?"Questioned Kyoko to her-self just while she schemed to thee random parts of act 1.

Kaoru: "So you think you can toy with my emotions all this time?!!"

Haru: "Well you didn't have to go out with me..."

Kaoru: "But you still did that to me?!!!"

-Pause-

Haru: "Look if you don't like it why bother to be with me?"

Kaoru: "Because that was when I loved you...

I was stupid and naive..

To believe that you can even really like me.."

"This is like a flashback...when I was like that..Naive...stupid..."stated Kyoko out loud in irritation just remembering what had really happened.

"Great I'm gonna play a role in a movie that is like my life story..."whispered Kyoko in sarcasm.

"I swore myself not to be like that...never again would that happen to me...I wonder what you would do.."

'Ren' as she slowly pulled out on of her dearest charms.. Her Ren doll...

'Sigh'...'If I can do this... I can shock him...I will prove to stand on equal footing with him...I can beat him...I will do this not just for revenge but to create a whole new chapter the moment...I will change my life and create myself...'

"I'll be Kyoko Mogami...!!!"Said Kyoko in triumph.

* * *

"Alright Places!! And time for make-up!! And Costumes!!" screamed Mr. Mino wildly.

"Now come with me, it's time for your Make-up..."softly replied Ms. Sakuno( as you should now the head make-up artist)

"Did...did...you...say...Make-up?"Darkly said Kyoko.

"Umm..Yes...your make-up..."stated Ms. Sakuno again.

"YES!!!!This is again the most happiest day of my life!!!!!!!!"Screamed Kyoko in pure excitement

"Umm ok..."...'she's a bit scary'

'Just you wait Ren Tsuruga!! I prove that I deserve to be No. 1!!' thought Sho as he walked in to the room.

"It's SHO!!" screamed couple of the crew as well. As Sho just sucks in the screaming in huge pride.

Just as every detail came to place Kyoko just happened to meet up with Ren again only this time in costume...

"Oh.. Hi Mr. Tsuruga" smiled Kyoko with long black hair.

"...umm oh Kyoko...you look well..."replied Ren a loss for words just eying Kyoko's movement.

"SIS!!!!!"Screamed the familiar little girl known as the darling grand-daughter of the LME president... Maria!!.

"Eh..Heh...Hello Maria how have you been?"Questioned Kyoko as she stared at a huge mechanical Spider that Maria was riding in.(previously seen used to scare Erika...)

"Oh this I was just having some fun..."smiled Maria(you can probably guess what the heck she did in the 1st place.)

* * *

Flashback

"Oh isn't Ren just the hottest?"

"Yah..He's so gorgeous!"

'Heh that's what they all say I can't let these witches even see Ren!!'Thought Maria as she climbed up the wall and spun an invisible web in front of the crazed Ren fan girls

"OMG!!!IT'S A SPIDER!!!"

"YAHHHHHHHH" they both screamed in total fear as they got trapped and got wrapped together like a cocoon and was dragged by Maria's wonder-Machine up the Air vents...

End of Flashback

* * *

"Hehe...that sounds fun..."whispered Kyoko as she sweat dropped.

"Well I'm actually here because I heard today was your big day so I had to come and cheer you on!!"Said Maria as she tightly gripped her fists in excitement.

"Thanks Maria I really needed that..."smiled Kyoko in gratitude.

"So you actually have the guts? To replay such a memorable lifestyle? Heh? Ky-ok-o?"Smirked Sho as he lengthen her name.

Just as he said that Kyoko's inner demon aura surged dramatically, and Maria backed away as soon as she felt Kyoko's rage for this man.

'Woh...Sis really has her power sky-rocketing...so this is a man she truly hates...'as Maria glared at this man otherwise known as Sho. 'An enemy of Sis's is an enemy of mine'

"So what's with the little brat? Are you now playing a babysitter? Hahahahaha gold!!"Laughed Sho in pure delight.

" I rather not like your attitude towards Maria it might be best if you leave her be" remarked Ren coldly as he entered the room just in the nick of time.

"Feh whatever!" turned Sho in the flick of his heels.

"Oh and by the way don't make a fool of yourself Ky-ok-o" repiled Sho as he walked away to his next room.

'Damn him...he just laughed at me once again...I have to try my best this time around...'thought Kyoko as she found her new flame of determination...To finally crush Sho's chance of ever acting...

"Now everyone we will take film in a location that's being rented by us so there will be no real civilians just actors, the camera crew, make-up and costume, and the extras!!!" yelled as he instructed the cast to the buses and cars.

"Alright let's hit the road!!"Screamed Mr. Mino.

"This is it!"

End of chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat: Never Again

Summary: Sho is dating renowned actress, Katsumi Ito is he planning on making Kyoko jealous? Just when Kyoko starts a new movie with Ren? First skip beat fanfic!! Based a little bit on the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson...

Author's Quote:

I made a mistake by choosing to love that dork..I'll never love him again...'I'm in the middle of throwing away my past!!!' "Because of you I lost an important emotion!!!" I was so naive..I was the most stupidest woman in the whole world...Never Again Sho.. Never again...

Chapter 4

Act 1 ,scene 1 : Break up...

"PLACES!!!"Steadied Mr. Mino

"1! 2! 3!!!!ACTION" just when those lines were said Kyoko looked as ready as ever...this is a part meant to be played by her...and no one...can pull it off. She spoke and all eyes were on her once she started speaking she acted like her old self with ease...

"When I was young…I imagined my fairy tales and happily ever after…", she started and soft music started to play...

"My ideal fantasy is a handsome prince to love me in every way…", Kyoko said it with emotion and felt the words rolled of her tongue..."I only wanted what all my fairy tale books had" her voice hesitated but recovered quickly and perfect…"pure love…."she stated softly. To this the spectators were amazed to her acting for an example Ren was silent and Sho is purely horrified to learn that Kyoko could do this much acting but quickly had the feeling vanish as he got ready for his scene.

"Bento Heaven is where I work for my boy friend's striving career as an artist… pretty creative? Neh?"She said sweetly yet deep inside Kyoko she felt like her insides are on fire.( Bento is a lunch box by the way...)

"I'll have a chicken Bento special! Miss!!"Stated one of the customers.

"Yes sir that will be $ 9.75!!"I answered back kindly.  
"Thank you keep the change!!!" he replied back as he handed me a $10 dollar bill.

"Now where was I? Yes….Now I have a prince charming...his name you ask?"

"mmmhm….Haru" moaned a soft voice.

"Haru Fukuwara… ehhhhh!!!!!????"I yelled in surprise as the door flanged open in the corner of my eye I spotted him but with another girl.

"Sorry Sumiko...call me later..."winked Haru in response.

"Who the heck do you think you are? How can you cheat on me???" I yelled frustrated as my tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Sho just looked stunned to her tears and slowly replied back to his role.

"Well you didn't have to go out with me..."he started.  
"But you still did that to me?!!!"I yelled back in frustration and anger.  
-Pause-  
"Look if you don't like it why bother to be with me?"He questioned back.  
"Because that was when I loved you...I was stupid and naive..To believe...to believe... that you can even really like me..But now I know the truth and Haru...I hate and despise you..."coldly stated Kaoru.

"Fine...I'll leave...I didn't even need you anymore...we are over..."stated Haru as he walked out of her life not even looking back.

"My heart is close to breaking...I don't need him...I don't need that jerk...I don't...need...him..."she whispered as tears flowed down her eyes...

"OK CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Mr. Mino.

When she finally heard those words she realized she can't stop crying...and so she gazed at the spectators and realized the reaction of Ren's face shocked and when he made eye contact I instantly blushed as he had a somewhat soft expression in his eyes then softly smiled back at me.

"SIS!!!!!YOU WERE AWESOME!!!!"Screamed Maria.

"Thank you Maria.."I replied and smiled back.

"Your acting skills made me want to cry...and I'm so proud to have such a wonderful Sis!!!"Stated Maria starry-eyed.

"Yo! Brat get out of the way..."said Sho as he made his way.

"You Meany!!!"Maria replied as she stomped her shoe on Sho's foot.

"Yeeeoch!! Why you..."threatened Sho in pure anger and embarrassment.

"Mr. Fuwa I'm aware we had the same conversation as before to not mess with Maria at all" coolly stated Ren as he once again made the same appearance.

"Feh...fine..."said Sho as he once again walked away only this time to his trailer.

(Author's note)

OK in the story they stay in the shooting sight for about a couple months either in the trailer or nearby hotels..(Like in the current Story now)(If any readers of Skip beat needs help finding chaps. then check though or then you'll have to wait a while on certain days when they go through the beginning to the end, they usually have it from Book 1 to 6 then another I guess 6 books then wait another couple weeks. I only know really to book 16 and that's it cause that's how far I found; that why I'm struggling...in writing this story note enough information!!!!.)

(End of Note)

(End of Author's note)

Meanwhile with Ren...

'How is it that she can increasingly become a greater actress in so little time as well? How is it that her words are actually true that this movie nearly states her life story...?how is it that she could have possibly changed this much...' thought Ren in deep inner-self conversation as he flash backs to seeing her younger smiling face.

"I have no time for the past I must move forward and not lag behind...even if I have to try to erase her from the back of my mind..."but no matter how hard he could her younger face wouldn't vanish into thin air but stayed in its original place in his memories. Clearly frustrated he started to study his script as much as humanly possible.

"There you are Ren we need you to get prepared for the next scene tomorrow so hurry to get your suit measurements since we have to custom make them thanks to your stature(his long legs)..."noted Mr. Yashiro as he walked in to Ren's Trailer and pulled out his planner as well while writing random notes as he stared back at Ren and noticed his sudden change in personality.

"Is this anything to do with Kyoko?"Winked in amusement but as soon as he said her name Ren silently sighed to himself meaning it's true.

'I swear he's still a helpless boy when it comes to love...'

Just when he thought about Ren's Dilemma, Ren let out an even bigger sigh than usual.

Back with Kyoko

"I can never imagine that I could be able to cop my previous self so well...but then again I was close to puking..."spoke Kyoko as she sighed a little.

"I never imagined I'll be able to cry too...as well...", sighed Kyoko even more. Then she opened her hands and in it was the well recognized blue gem...named after the person who gave her the precious stone...Corn...

"Corn...sigh...Corn..."as she recalled the thing she liked the most about Corn...his eyes...those soft amber eyes..."soft amber...sort of like...wait what am I thinking? I have to study my script!!!!!"Cried Kyoko in realization and focused all her attention to the script.

"Seems you got good at this..."replied a very familiar figure.

"KANAE!!!!!!!YOU CAME!!! This officially one of the happiest days of my life!!!!"Gleefully stated Kyoko with starry eyes.

"I actually got offered a role for this movie from yesterday, do to one of the actresses had gotten their leg badly injured for about a healing process of 6 months so I will replace her in the movie..."quickly stated Kanae as she skimmed through the script even more quickly.

"This...Is...WONDERFUL!!!!!! LET'S GET LUNCH TO CELEBRATE!!!!"Said Kyoko in pure happiness

"Sure so by the way you already filmed today?"Questioned Kanae as she still skimmed the script.

"Yep we completed act 1 part 1..."Spoke Kyoko slowly ass she remembered acting against Sho.

"Ok good I'm not too late for my role..."she stated back as she finished skimming through the Script.(How does she do that? Read a script as fast as humanly possible)

"Now what else..."sighed Kyoko.

"So I suppose you just acted against Sho Fuwa? Today?"Asked Kanae completely changing into a new subject.

"Oh...him..."growled Kyoko in anger and disgust. Including flying Kyoko demons...

'That aura...again'

"It was FINE!"Replied Kyoko in happiness. Which lead Kanae to believing Kyoko was completely crazy or doing the Ren method of pure hate dangerously dazzling smiles.

"I know your lying..."glared Kanae at Kyoko's stunt to trick her.

"Fine...sigh your too good in reading a person's feeling...Kanae..."whispered Kyoko quietly enough for Kanae to understand.

"Of course if I ever want to be a top actress.!!"Proudly spoke Kanae.

"Sigh...Kanae...I just really don't want to think about him...please.." pleaded Kyoko with sad eyes.

"Fine...but sooner or later you're going to tell me all of it! You understand me?..."questioned Kanae.

"I understand" replied Kyoko very seriously..Then changed her facial expression to that of a happy one.

"OK Kanae lets GO!!!"Yelled Kyoko clearly leading the way.

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: OK the next chapter is in progress and I've been having a hard time remembering and piecing up Chapter 5 plus I'm having major writer's block . till then wish me luck guys to come up with some good Ideas.( this story is a total of 16 pages!!!Woot! Like a chapter for a regular manga .and just as much revising and work as one too… any who~) Cya guys~


End file.
